The present invention relates to an auxiliary fire truck engine cooling system which increases engine cooling capacity by use of an auxiliary source of water and a precooler for hot water returning to the radiator from the engine. More specifically, in accordance with the present invention, water from an onboard water tank is used as needed for cooling en route to a fire location until water from a hydrant at the scene of a fire can be used to provide the additional cooling water.